1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domestic sewing machines and more particularly to an arrangement for controlling the cloth feed dog of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is previously known in mechanical domestic sewing machines having a so-called coulisse for providing the movement of the cloth feed dog to combine the functions of the feed dog and the shuttle in a common module disposed at the outer end of the free arm of the machine. Such a module is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,273. A function inherent in such known machines is the lowering of the feed dog for which a special control is provided. The lowering of the feed dog means that its function of feeding the workpiece is inhibited whereby the workpiece can be moved freely in all directions at the sewing position. In previously known machines the feed dog is provided with three controls for lowering, reversing, and stitch length, respectively. By combining these controls a number of components can be eliminated and a simple and clear control means can be provided.